Heart's Glory
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have just gotten married and want to have kids. Will it be as easy as they think? Story is way better than summary. All Human R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Wedding**

**RPOV**

For the first time all day I was alone. I stood in front of the full length mirror and stared at my reflection. My hair was pulled back and piled atop my head in curls. The veil flowed from underneath my hair down to the middle of my back. My dress white with silver embellishes. It had a strapless dipped beaded neckline, an A-symmetrical pleated bodice and torso, a side pick-up, a lace-up back, and a cathedral train. I was lost in thought of how I got to this day.

I first met my future husband the day I was born, I know it sounds weird but it's true. See our mothers were friends in high school and then lost touch until after they were both married to our dads who were friends in medical school. Both of our families settled in Seattle Washington where they raised their kids together. Carlisle and Esme, my future husband's parents, started out their family by having a son, Edward Anthony Cullen, and then two years later having Emmett Alexander Cullen, my future husband. My parents had my brother Jasper a couple of months later. Two years after that Carlisle and Esme had a baby girl, Mary Alice Michele Cullen, and my parents had me, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Our families were set and our mothers spent their days taking care of us and keeping us entertained while our fathers went to work and saved lives. My first emotional move toward Emmett was when I was seven and he was nine and I dared him to kiss me and then ran when he tried. After that our relationship grew farther and farther apart. He made new friends and met new girls. Then when I was fourteen something happened. Suddenly it was like he saw me in a new light. Since that day he did everything he could to catch my eye. Lucky for him he did and we've together ever since. On our seven year anniversary he took me to his house and into the backyard. He had strung up clear Christmas lights and lit candles and made it very romantic. He lead me out to the big tree where I had dared him to kiss me and then ran when he tried and got down on one knee. He looked into my eyes and said, "We've known each other since we were little kids. We fell in love as teenagers. I know that we've talked about it but we haven't really decided but Rosalie Lillian Hale will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Of course I said yes and now here I stand a year later waiting to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Emmett Alexander Cullen.

I heard the door to the room open and turned around to see my dad walking into the room. "Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful," my dad said. "Not that you don't look beautiful everyday."

"Nice save, Daddy," I said.

"My baby girl is getting married, I'm all nerves and can't think before I speak," my dad said and walked over to me.

I shyly smiled and said, "Thank you, Daddy. I know what you mean."

"Oh Sunshine, what am I supposed to do? I'm losing my baby girl," my dad said.

I took my dad's hands into my own and said, "Daddy, you're not losing your daughter your gaining a son."

My dad smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm gaining Emmett," and rolled his eyes. We both laughed and then he said, "But I can truly say that he is your other half and you're always happier when he's around."

"Aw Daddy, you're going to make me cry," I said.

"Oh now, no need to go and mess up your makeup and make Alice mad," he said.

I laughed and said, "Ok, ok," took and deep breath and let it go, "I'm ok."

There was a knock on the door and my dad said, "I think that's our cue. Are you ready?"

I took one last look in the mirror and said, "More than ready."

My dad held the door open for me and we walked out of the room and down the hall to the two doors that opened to the main aisle that lead to the altar. The wedding march began and the ushers opened the doors and I stood there and took a deep breath and smiled. I placed my right hand on my dad's left arm and we began our walk down the aisle. I looked at my mother and saw the tears in her eyes and then I looked at Emmett. He looked absolutely handsome. He smiled and showed his dimples and at that moment I knew this was meant to be. My father and I reached the end of the aisle and the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle began to play.

After the song finished the minister said, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Emmett Alexander Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for a few seconds and then continued, "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

My father then replied, "Her mother and I do." He kissed my cheek andplaced my right hand in Emmett's right hand and then took his seat next to my mom.

Emmett and I stepped closer together and the minister said, "I will know read an excerpt from The Prophet by Khalil Gabran. You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart. And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

"Now will be the repeating of the vows," the minister said. "Emmett, repeat after me. I, Emmett Alexander Cullen."

"I, Emmett Alexander Cullen," Emmett said.

"Take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale," The minister recited.

"Take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale," Emmett said.

"To be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife," the minister recited.

"To be my friend, my love, the mother of my children, and my wife," Emmett said.

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph," the minister recited.

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph," Emmett said.

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," the minister recited.

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," Emmett said.

"Good, now Rosalie, repeat after me. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale," the minister said.

"I, Rosalie Lillian Hale," I said.

"Take you, Emmett Alexander Cullen," the minister recited.

"Take you, Emmett Alexander Cullen," I said.

"To be my friend, my lover, the father of my children, and my husband," the minister recited.

"To be my friend, my lover, the father of my children, and my husband," I said.

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph," the minister recited.

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph," I said.

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," the minister recited.

"I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," I said.

"Now I will read another excerpt from The Prophet by Kahil Gibran. Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips," the minister said. "Now may I have the rings?" the minister asked and Tiffany, my best friend and maid of honor, and Andrew, Emmett's best friend and best man, handed him the rings. "The wedding ring is a solid never ending circle. The love that Emmett and Rosalie have for each other is never ending. You should each take your ring and wear it proudly. Know that it stands for the love you share. Emmett, if you will take this ring and as you place it on Rosalie's finger repeat after me," the minister said and handed Emmett my wedding ring. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Emmett placed the ring on my finger and said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

"Now Rosalie, take Emmett's ring and as you place it on his finger repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

I took the ring and as I placed it on Emmett's finger I said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

"Now Rosalie asked me to read the scripture I John 4:7-19. Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God; and everyone who loves is born of God and knows God. The one who does not love does not know God, for God is love. By this the love of God was manifested in us, that God has sent His only begotten Son into the world so that we might live through Him. In this is love, not that we loved God, but that He loved us and sent His Son to be the propitiation for our sins. Beloved, if God so loved us, we also ought to love one another. No one has seen God at any time; if we love one another, God abides in us, and His love is perfected in us. By this we know that we abide in Him and He in us, because He has given us of His Spirit. We have seen and testify that the Father has sent the Son to be the Savior of the world. Whoever confesses that Jesus is the Son of God, God abides in him, and he in God. We have come to know and have believed the love which God has for us God is love, and the one who abides in love abides in God, and God abides in him. By this, love is perfected with us, so that we may have confidence in the day of judgment; because as He is, so also are we in this world. There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves punishment, and the one who fears is not perfected in love. We love, because He first loved us. Emmett and Rosalie I hope that you take this with you and live by what you have said to each other today. Now by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride," the minister said.

Emmett cupped my face into his hands and pulled my lips to his. The kiss was deep and passionate and lit every part of my being on fire. I never wanted the kiss to end but indoubtly it did. When the kiss ended Emmett and I looked at each other and smiled. "It is now my honor to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Alexander Cullen," the minister said and we led the recessional out of the church.

Sitting in front of the church was a stretch Hummer limo waiting to take Emmett and I to the reception. The driver opened the door and Emmett and I climbed inside and then we were on our way. Emmett cupped my face again and said, "Mm, I've never kissed a married woman before,"

I giggled and said, "I've never kissed a married man before but I think we'd better get used to it."

"That's sounds like a plan Mrs. Cullen," Emmett said and I giggled at the sound of my new name.

The reception flew by. It was like we got there and then it was time to go. I remember dancing with my father, brother, grandfathers, father-in-law, brother-in-law, and several uncles and cousins. We ate, we drank, we danced, and then it was time to go. I had no idea where we were going on our honeymoon. Emmett and Alice were the only two that knew where we were going and neither of them were telling me anything. Alice had packed my bags and Emmett had made all of the reservations. So when it was time to leave all we had to do was get in the limo and it took us to the airport. The feelings that I had that day were like nothing I had ever felt before. To my surprise my mother and grandmothers were right; there is no feeling like the feeling you have on your wedding day.

**Chapter 1: Family Dinner**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I spent a month on a small island that his father had bought for his mother. I had fallen in love with the island and never wanted to leave but we had to come home to go back to work. I loved my job as a nursery/labor and delivery/NICU nurse but I loved being with my husband even more. We caught a late flight and got home early on Saturday morning. That night we were to go over to Emmett's parents' house to have dinner with the family. I was sort of nervous about going to the dinner because this was first dinner as actually being apart of the family. Emmett told me that I had nothing to worry about but I was still worried.

Emmett's Jeep had been left at the airport and he loaded our bags and then we started home. We had bought a small house in a little suburb just outside of Seattle. We had moved our furniture and everything in the week before our wedding but it still didn't feel like a home. It didn't feel like a home because there were no photographs on the walls. There was nothing personal to say this is our home, this is the home of Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

Emmett pulled up to the house and got out of the Jeep. He had told me to wait in the Jeep until he came to get me. He unlocked the house and disappeared inside. I could see lights being turned on and then a little while later he returned. He opened the Jeep door for me and I got out. He swooped me up into his arms and carried me inside the house. Once we were inside the house he said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and said, "It's good to be home, Mr. Cullen." He kissed me and then carried me to our bedroom.

Needless to say we spent the entire day in bed. I don't know what but something made me look at the clock and I realized it was two hours before we were supposed to be and at Emmett's parents' house. Emmett was nuzzling my neck and I said, "Em, I've got to take a shower and start getting ready for dinner with your family.  
He moaned into my neck and said, "We don't have to go to the dinner."

"Emmett, I don't want your family to think that since we're married we're not going to come around," I replied.

"But I'm enjoying spending time with you," he said.

"I'm enjoying spending time with you too but we need to go see your family," I said pushing him away. He rolled over and moaned and I said, "Oh you poor baby," and gave him a pout as I put my robe on and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After I took my shower I did my hair and makeup and got dressed. I settled on wearing a sleeveless black dress and a pair of black pumps. I slipped my wedding set on my ring finger and put on a pair of solitaire diamond earrings, a diamond tennis bracelet, and a diamond cross necklace. I walked out of the closet and went downstairs and found Emmett waiting in the living room.

He looked at me and smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go have dinner with your family," I said.

"Our family," he corrected and we walked out of the house.

We pulled up to his parents' house and got out of the Jeep. I saw that Edward, Bella, E.J., Renesmee, Jasper, and Alice were all already here. Emmett took my left hand and led me to the house. When we walked inside the house he led me to the living room where everyone was gathered around talking. When Renesmee spotted Emmett she screamed, "Uncle Emmett!" and ran to him.

He picked her up and said, "Hey Nessie, have you been a girl?"

"Uh-huh," she said shaking her head yes.

"Good," Emmett said.

"Uncle Emmett," E.J. said tugging on Emmett's pants leg.

"Hey there E.J.," Emmett said and picked him up. Emmett balanced the two kids in his arms and walked over to the couch. I followed behind him and sat next to him on the couch.

"E.J., Renesmee, you didn't say hi to your aunt Rosalie," Edward said.

Both of the children looked at me and said, "Hi Aunt Rosalie."

"Hi E.J. and Renesmee," I replied.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Esme, Emmett's mom, asked.

Emmett and I looked at each other and smiled and I said, "It was wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed the island," Esme said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving so why don't we eat?" Carlisle said as he stood and everybody else did too and walked into the dinning room.

After dinner I watched how Emmett interacted with his niece and nephew. I saw the joy and excitement on his face and how happy he looked. We hadn't really talked about having kids but I knew I always wanted to be a mother and seeing how Emmett was with E.J. and Renesmee made me decided to talk to him about it.

When we got home and were in our bed and settling down for the night Emmett began nuzzling my neck and I asked, "How do you feel about kids?"

He looked at me and said, "You know I love kids."

"Yeah but what about kids of our own?" I asked.

"Kids of our own would be great," he replied.

"So are you saying that you would want to have a baby?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said.

"Are you ready for a baby now?" I asked.

"What? Are you asking if I want to have a baby now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm ready when ever you are," he said. "Are you ready?" he then asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling and he smiled and pulled my lips to his.

**Ok so I know I'm supposed to be writing Joy and Disappointment but I'm having some writing block with that story because I'm trying to get into Emma-Rose's mind. I know with her being my character it shouldn't be that hard but really Emma-Rose isn't my character she's yours. You the readers are the reason I created her and I have to make her live up to your expectations. So I hope that you will read and love this new story and if you haven't read Joy and Disappointment and you want to know what I'm talking about go and read it and leave a review and let me know what you want to happen. After all it is your story not mine. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trying**

**RPOV**

The timer on my phone went off and I walked into the bathroom. I picked the pregnancy test up off of the counter and saw that it was negative. I bowed my head in disappointment and then put the test in the trash. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed myself a cup of tea. It was January and Emmett and I had been trying to conceive for eight months now; and each and every test I took said negative. I was beginning to think I was never going to get pregnant. I had done research online and every webpage I went to said not to start worrying until after eighteen months of trying without conceiving. I don't know that I can last another thirteen months of not conceiving.

I finished my tea and put the mug in the dishwasher. As I closed the dishwasher the doorbell began to ring. I walked to the front door and opened it. Standing on the door step was my best friend, Tiffany Hardwicke. "Hey Tiff, come in," I said and stepped to the side so that she could walk into the house. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked and closed the front door.

"No, I'm fine," Tiffany replied.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So, what brings you over?" I asked.

She was smiling so big I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to say. I was happy for her but yet I was also mad at her, though she didn't know that I was mad and never would because Emmett and I had decided not to tell people we were trying to conceive until after we've already conceived.

Eventually I found my voice and said, "Congratulations!" and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so happy to finally tell someone. I've been holding it in since yesterday morning," Tiffany said.

"So, what does Andrew think?" I asked.

"Oh, he's so excited. Of course he's already saying it's a boy and I'm saying it's a girl but other than that we are over joyed," Tiffany said.

"Well I'm very happy for you both," I said.

"Aw, thank you. I know that you'll be right there by my side through it all," Tiffany said smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, of course." We visited for abut an hour and a half before Tiffany decided to leave. After Tiffany left I went upstairs to my and Emmett's bedroom and laid down on the bed and began to cry.

When Emmett got home he found me lying in bed crying. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tiffany's pregnant," I said between sobs.

"Oh babe, it'll be ok. You'll be pregnant before you know it," Emmett said.

"That's what you said last month," I wailed.

"I know but I have a sure feeling about it now," he replied. "Now, will you please calm and reason with me?" he asked. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Now, we both know that we're not supposed to panic until after eighteen months of consecutive trying and not conceiving before we start worrying."

"I know but it seems like everybody else already has a baby or is pregnant," I said.

"I know but when you're pregnant they'll all be envious of you," Emmett said.

"Yeah, if I get pregnant that is," I replied.

"You know what?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I know of something that will take your mind off of not being pregnant," he replied.

"What?" I asked beginning to get curious.

"Why don't we just get in the Jeep and go for a drive. Maybe stop off at that little bed and breakfast close to Forks for the night and have your favorite breakfast in the morning?" Emmett asked.

I sat up in the bed and said, "That sounds wonderful."

"Good, why don't you go and start packing and I'll go make sure everything's locked up and secure," Emmett said and kissed me before leaving. I got out of bed and walked into the closet and began packing for our little spur of the moment trip. I packed enough clothes for each of us for a week and then went downstairs.

"I'm all ready," I said as I stepped into the foyer with our luggage.

"Good, let's go," Emmett said and took the luggage and loaded it into the Jeep. I got in on the passenger's side and Emmett got in on the driver's side and began our journey.

It seemed like we had been driving for hours when we finally got to the bed and breakfast. Emmett checked us in and then unloaded the Jeep and led the way to our room. Once we were inside I began to unpack. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist and then he said, "The clothes don't have to be put away.

He nuzzled into my neck and I said, "Ok, let me go freshen up and then we'll do what you want to do."

"Ok," Emmett said and let go of me. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to change.

I changed into a sheer white chemise and walked back out into the room. Emmett was lying on the bed already under the covers. I walked over and climbed into bed beside him. I rolled over onto my side and began to trace patterns onto his bare chest with the tip of my finger. He took my and said, "You know that we don't' have to. I brought you here so that we could relax and get away from everything."

"I know but I want to," I said and Emmett gave me that childish smile of his and that ended all conversation for the night.

I woke up the next morning with my head lying on Emmett's bare chest. I thought about the activities of the previous night and smiled to myself. For the first time in what seemed like forever sex didn't seem like a job or a chore. Sex actually felt fun and exhilarating. I actually enjoyed the previous night's festivities. I concentrated on Emmett's breathing and the beating of his heart. It wasn't long before I had fallen back asleep.

We ended up spending a week at the little bed and breakfast. It was just so cozy and it was so nice to get away from day to day life. Each of us called in sick to work and made up an excuse for not attending family dinner. Neither of us wanted to go home but we both had to go back to work and get back into the routine of everyday.

**Ok so please don't kill me for it being so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you want to see happen. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finally**

**RPOV**

It was the end of April and I had my yearly check up with my OBGYN, Dr. Henderson. I wasn't expecting much. Just the usual exam and the usual don't worry about not being pregnant yet it takes time. I had made an appointment for the afternoon during my lunch break so that I wouldn't have to miss any work and no one would know what I was up to. I walked into the office and checked in at the front desk before taking a seat in the waiting room. There was hardly anyone there other than myself and couple of ladies who were indeed pregnant. One looked like she was about to go into labor at any second and the other looked like she was about half way through her pregnancy. I looked at them enviously wishing that I was one of them. I wanted to have a belly that I could rub and talk to and I wanted to feel life inside of me. Eventually Dr. Henderson's nurse, Jackie, called my name and led me to the back.

She took my height, weight, and vitals and then had me give a blood and urine sample. When that was over she led me to an exam room where she asked me questions. When she was done she left the room and I changed into the exam gown and waited for Dr. Henderson.

Finally Dr. Henderson walked into the room and said, "Good afternoon, Rose."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Henderson," I replied.

"It says here that you are here for your yearly exam," she said.

"That's right," I replied.

"Ok, well let's get started," she said and began the exam. When she was done she said, "I'm going to go check your test results and you can change while I'm gone."

"Ok," I said and she left the room. I changed back into my scrubs and waited for her to come back into the room.

When she came back into the room she sat down at the counter with my chart and started looking over it. "Ok, when was your last period?" she asked.

"Um, I guess about two months ago," I replied.

"Ok, have you been nauseated at all?" she then asked.

"No," I replied beginning to get concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, from the exam and the results of your tests you're pregnant," Dr. Henderson replied.

I was in complete and total shock. She just said that I'm pregnant. I've been waiting so long for this that it doesn't seem real at all. "What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant. Now, I'm not sure how far along because your exam and your hormone levels show different gestational stages so I'm going to have you get an ultrasound and then we'll talk some more," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok, when do you want me to have that done?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll have one done today. My ultrasound tech will come and get you and then take you to the room to have the ultrasound," Dr. Henderson said.

"Oh ok," I said and Dr. Henderson left the room.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and a woman walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Maci and I'll be doing your ultrasound today," the woman said as she was looking at my chart.

"Maci," I said.

The woman looked up from my chart and said, "Rose, oh my god I can't believe it's you."

"I can't believe it's you," I said. Maci and I had gone to college together and while I was going through the nursing program she was going through the radiology program and we were apart of the same sorority. We had kept in touch but hadn't seen each other since my wedding.

"Well, why don't we catch up while I do your ultrasound?" Maci asked.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, follow me and we'll go to the ultrasound room and see your baby," Maci said and we walked out of the exam room, down the hall, and into another room.

I climbed up onto the table and Maci sat down at the computer and began entering my information. "So, how's married life?" she asked.

"Good, great, amazing," I said.

"Good, how far along do you think you are?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I said.

"Were you trying to get pregnant or is this a surprise?" she then asked.

"Oh Emmett and I have been trying for about eight months," I replied.

"Ok, now I need you to pull your shirt up to expose your abdomen," Maci said and I pulled my shirt up. "Ok, now I'm going to squirt some gel onto your stomach and start the ultrasound." She squirted some gel onto my stomach and began to move a probe over my stomach. I watched the computer screen and saw the image come into view. "Ok, here is the sac and here's a fetus and here's another sac…..with two fetuses," Maci said.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…..well there's a sac with a single fetus and then there's another sac with two fetuses," Maci replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I'm certain. You're having triplets," Maci said.

"Oh my god," I said. Not only was I pregnant but I was pregnant with triplets. "What does two in the same sac mean?" I asked.

"Two in the same sac means twins. So you're having a singleton and mono-amniotic, mono-chorionic twins. So you will have a set of identical twins," Maci said. "Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" Maci asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok," she said and the computer began making a weird sound. My heart swelled and tears formed in my eyes. There was life in me. Not just life but lives. "Now from the measurements of the fetuses I would say you're about six weeks pregnant," Maci said.

"Oh my, I can't believe it," I said.

"Now I'll print you off some copies and then we'll be done," Maci said and wiped my stomach off. I pulled my shirt down and she handed me some pictures from the ultrasound. I followed her back to the exam room and waited for Dr. Henderson.

"Ok, let's see what the ultrasound said," Dr. Henderson said as she walked into the room. She looked over my chart and said, "Well congratulations, you're having triplets."

"Yeah, that's what Maci told me," I said.

"You're about six weeks along so that puts your due date being about December tenth. Now I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and give you some pamphlets to read. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Henderson asked.

"When do I need to come back?" I asked.

"I want you to come back in two weeks. You'll come back every two weeks until the third trimester then you'll come every week until you have them," she replied.

"Ok, is there anything special I need to be doing?" I asked.

"Just follow the diet to a t and get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. Also you might want to read What To Expect When You're Expecting," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, I will see you in two weeks," Dr. Henderson said and we both walked out of the room. I went to the front desk and made an appointment for two weeks and then left. I called work and told them that I wouldn't be back today and then I went to a baby boutique and looked around.

I knew that I was going to tell Emmett that night that I was pregnant. I knew that I wanted to do it in special way. I also knew that I wanted to be creative and make a big exciting surprise. I didn't expect to find the perfect way in a baby boutique. I found a shirt that Daddy on it and knew that it was the perfect way to tell him. I bought him that shirt and I bought myself a shirt that said mommy and planned on wearing it when I gave Emmett his shirt. I bought a gift box and put the shirt in the box and had it gift wrapped. When I got home I put on my t-shirt and put the box that had Emmett's shirt in it on the coffee table in the living room.

When Emmett got home I heard the front door open and close and I walked into the foyer carrying the box. "What's that?" he asked nodding to the box.

"It's a gift for you," I said and handed him the box.

"Why'd you get me a gift?" he asked.

"Just open it," I replied.

He opened the box and took out the shirt and held it in front of him. "Daddy," he read aloud. "Why do I need a shirt that says Daddy?" he asked.

I held out the ultrasound images for him to take and said, "Because you're going to be a daddy."

He took the images and looked at them. It then registered what I had just said and he looked at me and asked, "We're having a baby?"

"Three actually," I replied smiling.

"Three, as in triplets?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed and picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. He put me down and asked, "When's your due date?"

"December tenth," I replied.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. We're having triplets!" Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "Yeah we are."

**Ok two chapters in two days. I think I'm off to a good start. I really hope that you like this chapter and will review. Feel free to leave name suggestions along with what you think the single baby should be and what the twins should be. I really hope you like the story so far and continue to read. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We're Pregnant**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I decided to wait until I was eight weeks pregnant to tell our families that we were pregnant. For my parents, since they live in Texas, I chose to send a postcard. Emmett and I had taken a picture of us wearing our mommy and daddy t-shirts and I had gone to the local photo shop and had it turned into a postcard. On the back of the postcard I put my due date. I was still waiting for the phone call from my parents. For Emmett's family I bought everyone a t-shirt from . I bought shirts that said aunt to be with three foot prints, grandma to be with three footprints, grandpa to be with three footprints, uncle to be with three footprints, and cousin to be with three footprints to give everyone. Emmett and I planned to wear shirts that said mom to be with three footprints and dad to be with three footprints. We were going to give the t-shirts to everyone at the weekly family dinner.

When we got to Emmett's parents' house everyone was already there and sitting in the living room. I carried the boxes in a bag into the living room and sat the bag down next to the couch that Emmett and I sat on. Renesmee ran over to me and said, "Aunt Rose, what's in the bag?" That got everyone's attention.

"Well, Emmett and I got gifts for everyone," I replied.

"Gifts?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Yes, this one is for you and this one is for your brother," I said handing her two boxes, "but wait to open them until I say to open them."

"Ok," Renesmee said and ran over to E.J.

"OK, here's yours Esme, and Carlisle, and Edward and Bella and Alice and last but certainly not least Jasper," I said as I handed each of them a box. "Ok, you can now open them," I said and waited for the expressions on their faces.

"I'm not an uncle to be," Edward said as he read his shirt.

I saw realization spread across Esme's face and she began to smile. She looked at me and Emmett and said, "You're pregnant."

I smiled and said, "Yes."

"Oh, congratulations!" she exclaimed and walked over to us and hugged us. Carlisle then hugged us then Bella and Alice and Edward and Jasper and Renesmee and E.J.

"Thank you," I said.

"How far along are you?" Bella asked.

"Eight weeks," I said.

"When's your due date?" Alice asked.

"December tenth," I said.

"Oh my," Esme said. "There's so much to do. We have to plan a baby shower and pick out a name."

"Actually, we have to pick out three names," Emmett said.

"What?" Esme asked.

"We're having triplets," I said.

"Oh my, triplets," Esme said speechless.

"What are triplets?" E.J. asked.

"Triplets are three babies," Bella explained.

"Are you going to find out the sexes?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said. "We most definitely are."

"Good, as soon as you know you have to tell me so that I can start planning the baby shower and shopping for them," Alice said.

I laughed and said, "Ok."

"Well, after all of this excitement I'm starving. Let's eat," Carlisle said and we all got up and went into the dinning room.

After dinner we talked some more and discussed baby names but I wasn't for sure what I wanted to name them. I really didn't want to pick out names or anything until I knew the sexes. But I wouldn't dare ruin the fun for Emmett's family. I know that they're just as excited about this pregnancy as Emmett and I are.

When we got home I went upstairs and took a shower before going to bed. I put on one of Emmett's shirts and climbed into bed. I settled in against my pillows and began reading What To Expect When You're Expecting and waited for Emmett to come to bed. When he finally got into bed and settled in with me. I put the book down and put it on the bedside table and turned the lamp off. "Goodnight Emmett," I said and kissed him.

"Are you and the babies comfortable?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Yes, we're very comfortable," I said.

"Good," he said and kissed me again. "Goodnight Rose," he said and then leaned down to my stomach and said, "Goodnight babies," and kissed my stomach before lying back in the bed. Laid back in the bed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_I walked up the stairs and down the hallway past my and Emmett's bedroom to the bedroom next door. I walked into the bedroom and saw Emmett standing with his back to me. It looked like he was looking out the window. "What are you doing?" I asked and he turned around. _

_He was cradling an infant in his arms and said, "Masen woke up and I decided to try to soothe him before he woke up the girls." _

_"Oh," I said walking over to a crib and looking in it. There were two baby girls laying close together and looking absolutely sweet. One stretched and then the other. I looked at them lovingly and then walked over to Emmett. I looked at the sweet angelic face of the baby boy and rubbed my hand over his head. "Did Mommy's little boy wake up?" I asked in baby talk. The little boy stretched and yawned. _

_"Do you want to hold him?" Emmett asked. _

_"Yes," I replied and he handed the baby to me. I looked into the face of the baby and said, "Don't worry, I'll always take care of you." Emmett walked out of the room and left me alone with the babies. I looked down at the baby in my arms and watched as it turned from a sweet little baby into demon. It had red eyes and sharp teeth and went to bite me and I dropped it and ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Emmett," I screamed as I ran. I missed one of the stairs and fell down the stairs. I saw a bright light and then my heart stopped. _

I sat up straight in the bed. My breath was coming quick short gasps and I was scared. I put my hands on my stomach and took a calming breath. I felt Emmett set up in the bed and then he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I replied.

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Please," I said.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He brought back a cup of water and said, "Here you go."

I took the cup and took a drink. "Thank you," I said finally calming down.

Emmett sat down next to me and put his arms around me. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"Ok, let's just lay back in the bed and I'll try to calm you," he said and we laid back and he rubbed his up and down my side and I began to relax and we fell asleep.

My next appointment was two weeks after we told our families we were pregnant. Emmett had decided that he would be at every appointment because he didn't want to miss a single moment of out babies lives even if they were just inside me we could only see them on a TV screen. I thought it was so sweet and I knew that he was already in love all three babies.

We sat in the waiting room and waited for the nurse to call me back. When she did finally call me back she took my weight and vitals. I had gained ten pounds since the beginning of my pregnancy. I could tell that I had gained weight and was beginning to show. Ok I was really showing. You could pass me on the street and know that I was pregnant. Though you'd probably think I was a little over twelve weeks pregnant with one baby but I was actually ten weeks pregnant with triplets. After she took my weight and vitals we went to an ultrasound room and waited for Maci to come and do an ultrasound.

"Good morning," Maci said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning," Emmett and I replied.

"Are you two ready to see your babies?" Maci asked.

Emmett and I looked at each other and replied, "Yes."

"Ok, let's get started," Maci said and began the ultrasound. "Ok, here's the first sac and the baby. Healthy and right on track with growth; and here's the other sac and the twins. Also healthy and right on track with growth. Would you like some copies of the ultrasound?" Maci asked.

"Yes," I replied and she gave me some copies and then led me to an exam room.

I sat on the exam table and Emmett sat in the chair in the corner. "The babies actually looked babies today," Emmett said.

"Yes, they really did," I said smiling.

"Good morning," Dr. Henderson said as she walked into the room. She sat down at the counter and looked over my chart. "Ok, you and the babies are growing on track and are looking good. I'm going do a cervical exam and then we'll be done."

After the exam Dr. Henderson asked, "Do you have any questions?" Emmett and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. "Ok, I'll see you in two weeks," Dr. Henderson said and we left.

When Emmett and I got home I laid down on the couch and Emmett fixed me a salad for lunch. "Thank you," I said as I took the bowl from him.

"I have to go to school, are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said.

"Ok," he said and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

After he left I got my laptop off of the coffee table and sat it on my lap. I opened the internet and googled baby nurseries. I spent hours looking through websites and pictures for ideas for a nursery for three. I looked at girl only, boy only, and boy girl nurseries. I wasn't really looking for a nursery just wanting to get some ideas of what I wanted to do. I also searched for some baby names. I wanted to use family names but I also wanted to use different names than had been used in the family; though I knew for sure I had ruled out Emmett Alexander Cullen Jr. I could barely handle one Emmett let alone two.

When I was done with searching baby things online I went upstairs and took a nice long relaxing bubble bath.

**I really hope you liked the new chapter. I hope you liked it enough to review! I'm also wondering what you want Rosalie to have and what names you want me to use. R&R**

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Surprise!**

**RPOV**

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. I rolled over and looked next to me in the bed. It was empty. Emmett had already left for school. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got ready for my doctor's appointment. I was finally twelve weeks pregnant and at the end of my first trimester. I had already resorted to only wearing maternity clothes because that's all that fit. After I was dressed and my hair and makeup were done I went downstairs and had a grapefruit for breakfast before leaving to go to the doctor.

I met Emmett in the lobby of Seattle's Women's Center and we took the elevator to the fifth floor where Dr. Henderson's office was and I checked in at the front desk. It wasn't long before Dr. Henderson's called me back and took my weight and vitals. I had gained a total of six pounds throughout the pregnancy. She then led us to an ultrasound room where we waited to have the ultrasound.

"Good morning," Maci said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning," Emmett and I replied.

"Are you ready to see your babies?" she asked.

"Yes," we replied eager to see our three beautiful babies. Maci began the ultrasound and it wasn't long before I saw a curious look on her face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I didn't catch this in your other ultrasounds but the sac that had just one baby now has two," Maci said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're having two sets of identical twins which means that instead of triplets you're having quadruplets," Maci said.

"Quadruplets, as in four babies?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, its hard to believe that I missed it the other times but there are two babies in each sac," Maci said. "Would you like to see?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied and she turned the screen to where I could see. I looked at the screen and saw that there were two sacs with two babies in each. I couldn't believe it. I just went from having three babies to four. How on earth was I going to handle four babies?

"I'm going to take some pictures and then take you to an exam room so that you can talk to Dr. Henderson," Maci said. She then handed me some photos and led Emmett and I to an exam room where we waited for Dr. Henderson.

"Good morning," Dr. Henderson said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning," Emmett and I replied.

Dr. Henderson sat at the counter and looked over my chart and then performed a cervical exam. When she was done she said, "Ok, I see from the ultrasound that you are now having quadruplets. Now, I am required by law to ask you to reduce the pregnancy," Dr. Henderson said.

"What does reduce the pregnancy mean?" I asked.

"Reducing the pregnancy would be eliminating one set of twins. We recommend doing this for your health and the babies' health. Now, you don't have to reduce the pregnancy but it would be in your best entrance. I will give you some time to think about it and I'll be back," Dr. Henderson said and left the room.

I looked at Emmett and said, "I'm pro-life. I can't reduce this pregnancy. We tried for so long and now we've been blessed with four babies. God wants us to have four babies and that's exactly what we're going to have."

"I completely agree with you," Emmett said and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I replied and he laughed.

He leaned down to my stomach and said, "I love all of you too," and then kissed my stomach.

Dr. Henderson walked back into the room and I said, "I'm not reducing the pregnancy."

"Ok, then I'm going to have to put you on bed rest. I don't want you up too much and I most certainly don't want you to work. I will allow you to be on your feet for no more than an hour at a time. You need to rest as much as possible and take as best care of yourself as you can," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok, when do I need to come back?" I asked.

"I'm going to need to see you every week up until the birth. Carrying four babies is extremely risky and you are putting yourself in a very risky situation," Dr. Henderson replied.

"Ok, I will see you in a week," I said and Emmett and I left.

Once we got home I went and laid down on the couch and Emmett sat at the end and held my feet. He began to rub them which completely relaxed me. "So, now we have to tell the family that we're have two sets of identical twins," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but think about how happy they're going to be," I said.

"Can you imagine what Alice is going to do when she finds out?" Emmett asked.

"Immediately start planning a shower and buying clothes," I said.

Emmett laughed and said, "Yeah, and she'll also start planning the nursery."

"Oh yes, but I want to wait to make nursery plans until we know what the genders are," I said.

"Me too, and that's the way I feel about names," Emmett said.

"Me too, I don't want to pick out four boy names and then have to narrow it down to two," I said.

"Exactly," Emmett said.

"So, when do you want to tell people we're having quadruplets?" I asked.

"Why not tomorrow at the family dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Ok, and we can tell my family on Skype that way we can see their reactions," I said.

"I love that," Emmett said and crawled up the couch and kissed me.

The next night we went over to Emmett's parents' house early. I think that Esme could tell that something was up. When Edward, Bella, E.J., Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper got there we all sat in the dinning room and ate dinner. After dinner we went into the living room for coffee and dessert. I, of course, refused the coffee and settled for milk and dessert. When we had all finished Esme said, "So Rose, how did your appointment go?"

I looked at Emmett and smiled. "The appointment went great. All four babies and I are doing great," I replied.

"All four?" Esme asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, we're having two sets of identical twins," Emmett said.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed. "I have to start planning and shopping now."

"Alice, we don't even know the genders," I said.

"I know but if you don't start early then you'll never get anything done," Alice replied pulling out her handheld. "Now when's your due date?" she asked.

"December tenth," I replied.

"Ok, so we should have the baby shower around September or October maybe even November but definitely not December," Alice said. "Now, I need to pick out a theme and favors and a cake," she said as she typed into her handheld.

"Alice, calm down. I don't want to start planning anything yet. I want to wait until I know the genders," I said.

"Yeah, but-" Alice began and was cut off by Esme.

"Alice, honey she wants to wait until she knows the genders," Esme said.

"Yes Momma," Alice replied and put away her handheld. The rest of the evening we talked about the babies and how well E.J. and Renesmee were doing in school.

After the dinner and we got home Emmett and I went upstairs to our bedroom and climbed into bed. Emmett and I cuddled for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Ok so I know its sort of short but I hope the surprise makes up for it. I know that I've sort of upped the number of babies but to be fair from the reviews I have so far I had to. I hope you love it and will review!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: You're having….**

**RPOV**

I've been on bed rest for a month and I'm sick of it. I only get up to go to the restroom or to the kitchen. Emmett carries me downstairs every morning before he leaves and I stay downstairs until that night when he carries me back upstairs. My stomach has also grown to where I look like I'm about to give birth. Today I was going to see Dr. Henderson and Emmett and I would find out the genders of the babies. I was excited beyond words.

Emmett walked into the living room and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said and he scooped me into his arms and carried me out to the car.

When we got to Seattle's Women's Center we took the elevator to the fifth floor and I checked in at the front desk. After I checked in Emmett and I took as eat in the waiting room and waited for my name to be called.

Eventually my name was called and Emmett and I walked to the back where the nurse took my weight and vitals and led us to an ultrasound room. I sat on the exam table and Emmett sat in the chair next to it. Maci walked into the room and sat down at the computer and began entering my information. "So, how are you two today?" she asked.

"Good," we replied.

"Good, are you ready to find out what you're having?" she asked.

"Yes," Emmett and I said together and smiled at each other.

Maci pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach and squirted some gel onto it. She then began to move the probe over my stomach to begin the ultrasound. "Ok, Baby A is right on track with growth and is a boy. Baby B is also right on track with growth and is also a boy. Baby C is right on track with growth and is a girl. Baby D is also right on track with growth and is also a girl. Congratulations, you're have a set of identical twin boys and a set of identical twin girls," Maci said as she showed us the ultrasound and the genders.

I was so happy that tears began to flow down my cheeks. I looked at Emmett and smiled and he returned the smile. We were having two boys and two girls.

"Now I'll print you off some pictures and then I'll take you to the exam room," Maci said and wiped my stomach off and pulled my shirt back down. She then handed me some pictures and led Emmett and I to an exam room where we waited for Dr. Henderson.

Dr. Henderson walked into the room and sat down at the counter and looked over my chart. "Ok, it says that you are having two boys and two girls and that each is a set of monozygotic twins meaning that they're identical. Now I'll do a cervical exam and then we'll talk more," Dr. Henderson said and performed the exam.

After the exam she sat back down at the counter and wrote in my chart. "Ok, your cervix and uterus is right on track with the growth of the babies. Now the babies are all head down right now which is good if you want a vaginal birth," Dr. Henderson said.

"I want an all natural vaginal birth," I said.

"Ok, then we're going to have to hope that all of the babies stay head down. Now twins can usually be carried to thirty-seven weeks and triplets can be carried to thirty-two weeks. You need to carry those babies as long as you can so I'm putting you on strict bed rest. You can get up to go to the restroom but that is it. I want you completely off of your feet. I want you to be completely relaxed twenty-four hours a day seven days a week until these babies are born. The less stress you have the better. Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Henderson asked.

"Is there anything we can do to assure the babies don't move and are carried to full term?" Emmett asked.

"Just keep her off of her feet and completely relaxed and stress free," Dr. Henderson replied.

"Ok," Emmett said.

"Anything else?" Dr. Henderson asked.

"Yes, I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach lately. Is that normal?" I asked.

"Yes, that's completely normal. What you are feeling is the babies moving. Normally with the first pregnancy you won't feel the baby move until almost eighteen weeks but since you are carrying four babies you felt it earlier," Dr. Henderson replied. "Anything else?" Emmett and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. "Ok, I'll see you in another week," Dr. Henderson said and then left the room.

I went to get off of the exam table and Emmett stood up and stopped me. "I'm going to go get a wheelchair," he said and walked out of the room. He eventually came back and helped me into the wheelchair, pushed me down to the car, and then helped me into the car. It was so sweet that I thought I was going to cry.

That night Emmett and I went to his parents' house for family dinner. He carried me from the car, into the house, and into the living room where everybody else was sitting. He sat me down on the couch and then sat next to me. "What's wrong?" Esme asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm on complete and total bed rest until I have the babies," I said.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the babies?" she then asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the babies. Its just that I went from being pregnant with triplets to being pregnant with quads," I said.

"Oh my, you're having four babies?" she asked.

"Yes," I said smiling.

"This is amazing and wonderful," Esme said and walked over and hugged Emmett and I.

"Now, I have a favor to ask everyone," Emmett said and everybody gave him their attention. "Since Rose is on strict bed rest I need someone to stay with her while I'm at work and school. Would any of you like to do it?" Emmett asked.

"I will," Esme said.

"I will too," Alice said.

"Me too," Bella said.

"Why don't we all just take turns? We can work out a schedule that works for everyone and then she won't be stuck with the same person all of the time," Esme said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mom," Alice said.

"Yes, well why don't we discuss this more later? I believe our dinner is getting cold," Carlisle said and everyone got up to go to the dinning room. Emmett scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the dinning room. After dinner he carried me back into the living room where we sat with everyone and talked for a while. Finally Emmett carried me out to the car and we went home. When we got home he carried me into the house and up the stairs to our bedroom. We settled in and went to bed for the night.

The next morning I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then Emmett carried me downstairs to the living room. He went into the kitchen and made me breakfast and brought it to me. When I was done he took the plate back to the kitchen and then came back and sat next to me on the couch. "So, who's sitting with me today?" I asked.

"Don't get upset but Alice wanted to take the first day," Emmett replied. As soon as he said that I knew that my day would consist of shopping for baby clothes and nursery items online.

"How could I be upset?" I asked and forced a smile.

"Good," Emmett said and the doorbell rang. "That should be her. I'm going to let her in and then leave. I'll see you when I get home," he said and kissed me goodbye.

It wasn't long before I heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor. Alice walked over and stood in front of the couch where I lay. "Good morning," she said in her excited voice.

"Good morning," I said and she sat down on the couch.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun today. We can shop for maternity clothes, nursing clothes, baby clothes, and stuff for the nursery," Alice said.

"Fun," I said.

"Unless of course you don't want to," Alice said.

"Alice, when has that ever stopped you?" I asked.

"Well, it hasn't but it could," she replied.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," I said and began my day of shopping online.

**I hope you liked the chapter and will review! Oh what is Rose going to do while on bed rest? And what are she and Emmett going to do with four babies? Only time will tell! R&R Please.**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Names and Safety**

**RPOV**

I was eighteen weeks pregnant and miserable. I had been on complete bed rest for two weeks now and it wasn't getting any better. All day I lay around on the couch surfing the web, flipping through the TV channels, or reading a book. When Bella or Esme would sit with me we would watch TV or they'd just let me rest but when Alice came to sit with me we would shop online and discuss ideas for the nursery and discuss ideas for names. Unfortunately for me today was Alice's day.

She walked into the living room as Emmett was walking out and said, "Bye Emmett." She sat down next to me on the couch and said, "I think I found the perfect furniture for the nursery."

"Ok, where did you find it?" I asked.

"Well I found a changing table at Pottery Barn Kids that is big enough to hold all of the things you'll need for changing diapers and I also found a crib at Pottery Barn that I think is just adorable and then I found a glider and ottoman at Pottery Barn for you so that you can sit and rock the babies and I also found some dressers at Pottery Barn that you can use in the walk in closet in the nursery," Alice said.

"Do you have pictures?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, I can pull it all up online," Alice said began working on my laptop. "Ok, here is the changing table," she said and turned the computer to where I could see. The image showed a huge changing table that doubled as storage. I absolutely fell in love with it.

"I love it," I said. "It's just big enough for everything."

"Good, now here's the crib I found. Of course you'll need four cribs but I figured you would get them all the same," Alice said and showed me a picture of the crib. I looked at the image and saw a crib that had sleigh endings. I loved it. It was elegant but not too elegant.

"I love it. Of course we will need four but I think they will all work together in fitting into the room," I said.

"Good, now we need to pick out colors and start decorating the nursery," Alice said and turned the laptop away from me. She began typing and I knew that she was looking for nursery ideas. I sat back on the couch and relaxed.

When Emmett got home Alice left and said that we would talk later. I had replied ok but was really dreading it. Emmett walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. He put my feet in his lap and began rubbing them. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, I picked out the changing table, cribs, and rocker," I said.

"Good, have you decided which room you want to be the nursery?" he asked.

"I've been thinking that since we're having two sets of identical twins we should have two nurseries. One nursery for the girls and another nursery for the boys," I said.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Emmett said. "Now how do you want the rooms painted?" he asked.

"Well I think the girls room should be painted in different shades of pink and trimmed in brown and the boys room should be painted in different shades of blue and trimmed in brown. I want them to be simple and similar," I said.

"That sounds wonderful," Emmett said.

"But for the first few months I want the babies to sleep in a crib in our room," I said.

"Ok, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Emmett said and kissed me.

"Good," I said

"Have you thought of what you want to name them?" Emmett asked as he continued to rub my feet.

"For the boys I was thinking we could name one after my grandfathers and one after your mother's maiden name," I said.

"I don't get it. What are thinking of naming them?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking Jackson Nathaniel Cullen, we'll call him Nate, and Masen Alexander Cullen," I said.

"Jackson Nathaniel and Masen Alexander," Emmett said. "I like them. What about the girls?" he then asked.

"Well I was thinking I want to name them something unique and since we each have a grandmother with rose some how incorporated in her name and my name is Rosalie we could incorporate rose into the babies' names," I said.

"Ok, so what are you thinking of naming them?" Emmett asked.

"Well since one of my grandmothers' names was Melanie I thought we could name one Melrose and since one of your grandmothers' names was Anna I thought we could name the other Roseanna," I said.

"What about middle names?" he then asked.

"Melrose Victoria and Roseanna Elizabeth," I said.

"I like them. They're unique and different and they honor our family," Emmett said and smiled.

I smiled and said, "I'm so glad you like them." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled my legs out from under me and sat down in his lap.

Emmett pulled away and said, "I should agree with you more often." We both laughed and then went back to kissing. The kiss began to grow more passionate and Emmett scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

Emmett laid me down on the bed and braced himself above me and continued to kiss me. He ran his hand down my left side and stopped at the waistband of my pants. He the preceded to push my shirt up to expose my stomach. I sat up and pulled my shirt off and took off my bra. Emmett sat back on the bed and took his shirt off. He then just sat there and stared at me. I was beginning to feel self conscious and I think Emmett could tell. "You look beautiful," he said.

I looked up at him shocked and asked, "What?"

"You look beautiful," he said smiling. He pushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear and ran his hand down my left side. He then leaned toward me and kissed me. I kissed back and leaned into him. I couldn't help but feel that this was right.

I laid back and pulled Emmett down with me. He began to kiss down my neck and across my collar bone then down my chest and to my stomach. Then he began to ease my pants down. I picked my hips up and he pulled my pants and thong completely off. He then stood up and took off his pants and boxers. Then he braced himself above me on the bed again and began to kiss me. And from there on the rest of the night was magical.

I woke up the next day to the sun shinning in through the bedroom window. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. I began to draw small shapes on his bare chest with my index finger. He began to moan and then rolled over and lazily opened his eyes. He smiled lazily and said, "Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning," I replied and smiled. "Last night was amazing," I added.

"Last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't tell me you don't remember," I said concerned.

He picked up the blanket and looked at our naked bodies underneath it. He jumped out of bed and screamed, "Oh my god!" He ran into the closet and I could hear him fumbling around. He walked back out wearing a pair of sweats and looked at me. "How could you let that happen?" he asked. "You're supposed to be protecting them while they grow and we…we…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Emmett, its ok," I said.

"No its not, we just turned their safe haven into an x rated bouncy house!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, I read about it online and having sex while pregnant is completely safe. The babies have no idea what happened and won't remember it. Also having sex helps the cervix prepare for the contractions of labor. Believe me when I tell you that it's completely safe," I said.

He sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand in his. "Ok, I believe you," he said and kissed me.

**Ok so I know it's a little shorter than normal but I really hope that it gave you a laugh. I hope you love and review it. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Nurseries and Babyshower**

**RPOV**

It was July thirty-first and I was twenty-one weeks pregnant. It was Saturday and Emmett had promised to paint the girls' nursery. He had painted the boys' nursery last weekend and it looked amazing. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper were coming over so that they could help put the furniture together for the boys' nursery. I would be spending my day in the recliner in the boys' nursery telling Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper where I wanted everything.

Emmett carried me into the boys' nursery and sat me down in the glider. "Now if you need anything let someone know," Emmett said.

"Ok, I will," I said and he kissed me.

"Ok, what do you want us to start on first?" Carlisle asked as he Edward and Jasper walked into the room.

"I'd suggest starting on the cribs or changing table first," Emmett said.

"That's what Edward and I thought," Carlisle said.

"Hey now, I've never had to set up a nursery before," Jasper said.

"Ok, I'm going to go start on the girls' nursery," Emmett said and kissed me one last time.

"Ok Rose, where do you want the cribs?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I'd like them over there against that wall," I said pointing to the wall I was facing. I had the glider and ottoman next to the window and was facing a wall.

"Ok, do you want them next to each other?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said

"Where do you want the changing table?" Jasper asked.

"Against that wall," I said pointing to the wall opposite of the cribs.

"Ok, I'll get started on that," Jasper said and the work began.

Four hours later I was looking at the boys' nursery complete. The cribs were right where I wanted them and the changing table was perfect. The dressers were all in the walk in closet and looked amazing. I couldn't wait to start putting things up on the wall and making the beds and getting everything ready for when the babies are born. Jasper picked me up and carried me to the girls' nursery so that I could see how it was coming along. Emmett had gotten halfway done and was working on the other half. It looked just as amazing as the boys' nursery. Jasper carried me downstairs and I spent the rest of the day on the couch while everybody else worked on painting the girls' nursery.

It was August twenty-first and I was twenty-four weeks pregnant. I was supposed to go over to Emmett's parents' house for a brunch with Esme, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee. Emmett drove to the house and pulled up in the driveway. There several cars there, more than just for the five people that were supposed to be there. Emmett just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders before getting out of the car. He came over to my side of the car and got me out. He carried up to the house and then walked through the entrance and into the living room. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Several women jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!" There were several tables set up with food and punch and gifts.

"Surprise," Emmett said and kissed me.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course, how else were they going to get you over here?" he asked and I laughed. He carried me over to a chair and sat me down in it. "Now, I've been told this is a girls only thing so I have to go. Have fun and they'll call me when I can come and pick you up," he said and kissed me before leaving.

"Ok, now that our guest has arrived we can start the actual shower," Alice said as she placed a crown atop my head and put a sash on me. "Now we'll start with a game called Designer Onsies. Bella is giving everyone four onsies and there are fabric markers on every table. Feel free to put what ever you want on the front or back or even both. Be creative, funny, luxurious, anything you want to be. And also the main thing is to have fun. You may begin," Alice said and pulled a chair up next to me and sat down with her four onsies and grabbed a fabric pen and began drawing on one of her onsies.

I took a fabric pen and began drawing on one of my onsies and asked, "How did you come up with this and why?"

"Well I'm a fashion designer and I want my nieces and nephews to be fashionable and unique," Alice said.

"Well, I would say they're going to be just that," I said and we continued with our onsies.

When we were done we hung up all of the onsies to dry and continued on with conversations and eating. After taking an hour break Alice called the room to attention once again and said, "Ok, now we're going to play a game called Mommy's Tummy Size. Bella is passing around yarn and scissors for each of you to cut a piece of yarn that you think will fit around Rose's tummy. Once everyone has a piece of yarn we will take turns to see who is the closest." Alice then took her seat next to me as everyone cut their yarn. When everyone was finished they measured my tummy. Esme was the winner because she guessed exactly how big I am.

After that game we sat around and I opened gifts. I got several onsies, hats, diapers, receiving blankets, blankets, socks, clothing sets, bath time sets, pacifiers, first aide kits, bottles, spoons, bibs, and stuffed animals. I knew that this was just the beginning of everything that was to come after the babies were born. I thought that I had opened all of the gifts when Esme said, "Now I know that you said not to spend a lot on the babies but these next few gifts are from the family; myself, Carlisle, Nathaniel, Lillian, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, E.J., and Renesmee. So please don't be too upset about them." She pulled out four big boxed and sat them down in front of me. I removed the paper from one box and then another and another and then finally the last one. They were the travel systems from Graco that I had said that I wanted.

I looked up at Esme and said, "Oh, you all didn't have to do that."

"Well, that's not all. We also got you these," she said and sat out several more boxes that were wrapped. It turned out that they bought me four swings, four bouncers, four playpens, four bassinets, four high chairs, and four bedding sets that I had said I wanted. In each set of four there were two for boys and two for girls.

I looked up at my beautiful loving family and said, "Thank you, thank you all. You have made getting things ready for the babies a million times easier. Thank you very much." Tears began rolling down my eyes and I felt completely embarrassed. "Damn pregnancy hormones," I said laughing. Alice handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my eyes.

"Ok, the last event we have for today is a slide show that Esme, Bella, Lillian, and I put together. We hope you enjoy it," Alice said and the lights dimmed and a projection board was let down and a slideshow began, the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw playing as pictures of Emmett and me as children. When that song was over the song It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill began playing as pictures of Emmett and I dating played across the screen. Then the song switched to a lullaby and pictures of me and Emmett started going across the screen. There was one with our mommy and daddy shirts on and another where I was holding a positive pregnancy test. After that there pictures of my expanding belly and the ultrasound images. At the end it said, "Jackson Nathaniel Cullen, Masen Alexander Cullen, Melrose Victoria Cullen, and Roseanna Elizabeth Cullen…coming soon to a nursery near you."

The slide show brought tears to my eyes and I couldn't stop crying because it was so beautiful. "Thank you, thank you to everyone who helped out and came," I said blubbering all over the place.

"Now, you may all say goodbye to the mommy to be and go on with your day," Alice said and everyone came over to me one at a time and said goodbye.

When everyone had left Alice, Bella, Esme, and my mom began getting things ready for me to take home. I was sitting in the chair watching. I felt two familiar hands cover my eyes and then I heard a familiar voice say, "Guess who."

"Oh I don't know, I'm not very good at this game," I said. "Um, let's see is my adoring husband Emmett?" I asked and he let his hands slide away from my eyes and kissed me.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I just did," I said.

He walked around and sat in the chair next to me and said, "So, what all did we get?"

"Well we got a lot of clothes and blankets and bottles and toys and our families got us strollers, carseats, bassinets, beddings, swings, bouncers, and playpens," I said.

"They shouldn't have done that," he said.

"That's what I told them," I said.

"Well it seems like we're all set for them to be born," Emmett said.

"Yeah," I replied. He rested a hand on my stomach and the babies began to move. He looked at me with a shocked expression and I said, "They know their parents are talking about them."

"It still amazes me how I can feel them move," Emmett said. "Hello babies, I love feeling you move inside your mommy," Emmett said to the babies and kissed my stomach.

It always makes me feel happy when he talks to the babies and kisses my stomach. It made me feel like we were already such a close family.

**So I hope you love the chapter. I hope you love it enough to review! I love reviews! Also if you have anything special you want to happen let me know! Also last but not least you can find me on Facebook and see pictures that are up. Just search Aurora D'Aubigne. Hope to be hearing from you either on Facebook or by review or maybe even both. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Waiting**

**RPOV**

My time on bed rest couldn't go by fast enough. Esme and Carlisle threw a party for Bella, Renesmee, and E.J. for their birthday but Emmett and I didn't go because I would've had to sat on the couch and watch what everyone else was doing. I just didn't feel like that was the place for me to be. Now it was the end of October and Esme and Carlisle were throwing a birthday party for Emmett.

Since Emmett was born on October thirty-first they had decided to throw it on the thirtieth. Emmett had carried me out to the car and drove to his parents' house and then had carried me inside and placed me on the couch. He sat down next to me and didn't leave my side the entire time. After the party Emmett carried me out to the car, drove home, got me out of the car, and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. I sat next to him in bed as he talked to the babies. He sat up next to me and asked, "And how's mommy doing?"

"Ugh, I'll be glad when they're born and I'm off bed rest," I replied.

"I know this is no fun for you but just think we're going to have four of the most beautiful and healthy children ever born," Emmett said.

"I hope so," I said and smiled at him.

"I know so," he said and kissed me.

"Now I'm going to sleep," I said and laid down and turned the lights off.

I woke up at 8:00 a.m. the next morning and dreaded the day. It was Halloween which meant the day and night would drag on forever. I sat up in bed and noticed that Emmett was already up. I looked around the room and saw my iPhone laying on the bedside. I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett's number. I heard his phone ringing and noticed that he had left his phone in the bedroom. I knew that I was on strict bed rest but I had to get up and go to the bathroom. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. All was fined. I walked to the bathroom and peed and then walked to the closet to get dressed. I put on a maternity top from that was black and had snoopy looking into a jack-o-lantern. I put on a pair of maternity jeans and went back into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and then Emmett walked into the bathroom and screamed, "Rose!"

"Oh!" I screamed in return frightened for my life.

"You got up?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I used the bathroom, got dressed, and am now doing my hair and makeup," I said.

"Do you feel ok?" he asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"I'm fine," I said and kissed him.

"Promise you'll call for me when you get done?" Emmett asked.

"Promise," I said.

"Good," he said and then walked out.

When I was done I called for Emmett and he came and carried me down stairs to the living room and sat me down on the couch. He then brought me waffles for breakfast took the plate away when I was done.

He came and sat down next to me on the couch. I turned to him and said, "Happy Birthday Honey."

"Thank you," he said and we kissed.

"You know I can't wait until we get to share these holidays with our kids," I said.

"I know. Can you imagine their first Halloween?" he asked.

"Oh, they're going to be so cute," I said.

"Of course, after all you are their mother," he said and kissed me again.

We spent the rest of the day preparing for that night. I sat on the couch while Emmett decorated the house and filled bowls with candy to pass out to the little trick or treaters. He always loved Halloween and this was the first he would miss in quite a few years. I had told him to go with Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and E.J. but he told me that he wasn't going to leave me by myself. I felt so loved and so spoiled because of him.

At sunset the doorbell rang and Emmett answered the door. "Well look who's here," Emmett said as Renesmee and E.J. ran into the living room. Renesmee was dressed up as Cinderella and E.J. was dressed up as Prince Charming. They were so cute.

"Hi Aunt Rose," they said as they ran up to me.

"Well good evening your highnesses," I said and they began laughing.

"Aunt Rose, it's just me and E.J.," Renesmee said.

I laughed and said, "I know but the two of you look so cute."

"Thank you," they both replied.

Edward, Bella, and Emmett walked into the living room and Bella asked, "How are you feeling, Rose?"

"Oh, I'm hanging in there," I said.

"Ready for them to be here?" she asked.

"More than ready," I said.

"I know the feeling. Well I don't know the actual feeling because I was only carrying two babies not four but you know what I mean," Bella said.

"I know," I said.

"Well, we'd better get going if the kids are going to get any candy," Edward said and they all left.

Emmett sat next to me on the couch and said, "You only have about two months left."

"Thanks Babe," I said and settled back into the couch and waited out the night.

The next day we went to Dr. Henderson for a checkup. All four babies are head down and are preparing for birth. If I haven't gone into labor by December fifteenth then she will induce labor. So now I'm just playing a waiting game.

November came and went and before we realized it was Thanksgiving Day. We went over to Emmett's parents' house for Thanksgiving dinner. Emmett carried me to the dinning room table and sat in the chair next to me. We said grace and then went around the table saying what we were thankful for. Emmett and I both said we were thankful for our unborn children and families.

**Ok so I know it's short but the next chapter will be really exciting! I hope you love and review this chapter!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It's Time**

**RPOV**

I woke up on November thirtieth and found that Emmett had gone to school and nobody was there with me. I had to go pee so I swung my legs off of the bed and stood up. By this point in my pregnancy I had stretched to such lengths that it was hurt to move. I waddled to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. I began to pee and peed longer than normal. When I was done I stood up and went to the closet and got dressed. I chose to wear a white maternity top that said mom to the fourth power from and a pair of sweat pants. All of a sudden a major pain ripped through my abdomen. I braced myself against a dresser for support. When the pain was over I went into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. When I was done I went downstairs and got myself a yogurt out of the refrigerator and fixed myself and glass of orange juice. After I had eaten I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and began flipping through the TV channels. Another pain ripped through my abdomen and I doubled over on the couch. When the pain was over I just laid on the couch tried to rest. My day just continued like that. The pains kept getting harder, longer, and closer together. When Emmett got home I told him and he decided to take me to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital a nurse checked me in and then discovered I was four centimeters dilated. Apparently the pains I had been having were contractions. The pains were getting closer together and the nurses came in every thirty minutes to check my progression. When I had dilated eight centimeters the nurses decided to break my water. It's a good thing they did. Once my water was broke my labor progressed rapidly. By an hour and a half I was fully dilated. Dr. Henderson came in the room and checked my progression. "Ok, it's time to begin pushing," she said.

"Ok, I can do this," I said. "Right?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett looked at me lovingly and said, "Of course," and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok Rosalie, when I say push I want you to push while a nurse counts to ten and then stop," Dr. Henderson said as she got into position.

"Ok," I said and prepared to push.

"Ok, push," Dr. Henderson said and nurse began to count.

I held Emmett's hand and began to push while a nurse said, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ok, you can stop," Dr. Henderson said and I stopped and tried to catch my breath. A few minutes later Dr. Henderson said, "Ok, I want you to try again. Push." I began to push again and when the nurse said ten I stopped. I continued this for hours. Finally Dr. Henderson said, "Ok, I see the first baby's head. I need you to give me big push and don't stop until I tell you to."

"Ok," I said and prepared myself.

"Ok, push," Dr. Henderson said and I began to push. "Keep going, keep going, go, go, go, ok, ok, you can stop," Dr. Henderson said. "Ok, the first baby's head is out. Now you're going to work the shoulders out. Push," Dr. Henderson said and I began to push. I kept pushing until she said to stop. "Ok, now you're going to push out the feet. Push," Dr. Henderson said and I began pushing and kept going until she said to stop again. A baby's cry filled the room and I fell back into the pillows. "Ok, good, it's a boy," Dr. Henderson said and handed the baby to a nurse. "Now, I need you to push again," Dr. Henderson said. We repeated it again and when another baby's cry filled the room Dr. Henderson said, "It's a boy." I pushed and pushed again and couple of minutes later a third baby's cry filled the room. "It's a girl," Dr. Henderson said. I was exhausted and didn't think I could push out another baby but I didn't have another choice. I pushed and pushed and pushed until a fourth baby's cry filled the room and Dr. Henderson said, "It's a girl." I was so relived that all four babies were born and the placentas were easy to deliver. When it was all over Dr. Henderson said, "You did great, now enjoy you're first moments with your babies."

A nurse brought over two babies and placed them in my arms and another nurse placed two babies in Emmett's arms. I looked at the babies in my arms. One had a blue hat on and the other had a pink hat on. They both had blue eyes and blonde hair. They were so adorable I immediately fell in love with them. I looked at the babies in Emmett's arms and saw that they were identical to the babies that I held. "They are so beautiful," I said.

"Yes they are," Emmett said.

Eventually a nurse walked over to where we were. She placed some papers on the table next to me and asked, "Would you like to name them now?"

I looked at Emmett and then the nurse and said, "Yes."

"Ok, the first baby that was born was a boy. It's the one that you are holding, Mrs. Cullen. What would like to name him?" the nurse asked.

"Jackson Nathaniel Cullen," I said.

"Ok, the second baby was also a boy. It's the one that Mr. Cullen is holding. What would you like to name him?" the nurse asked after she wrote down the first name.

"Masen Alexander Cullen," I said.

"Ok, the third baby that was born a girl. It's the one that you are holding, Mrs. Cullen. What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked after she wrote down the second name.

"Melrose Victoria Cullen," I said.

"Ok, the last baby that was born was also a girl. It's the one that you are holding, Mr. Cullen. What would you like to name her?" the nurse asked after she wrote the third name down.

"Roseanna Elizabeth Cullen," I said.

"Ok, I'll put these in the computer and come back later to check on all of you," the nurse said and left the room after writing down the final name.

"Nate and Melrose," I said looking at the babies in my arms.

"Masen and Roseanna," Emmett said as he looked at the baby in his arms and sat down next to me on the bed.

I looked at the babies in his arms and asked, "Did you call our families?"

Emmett looked up and said, "Well I called Alice and Edward and they're supposed to tell everyone else."

"Emmett," I said and then there was a knock on the door.

"I want to see my grandchildren," my mom said as she, my dad, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, E.J., Alice, and Jasper all walked into the room.

"Momma," I said smiling.

"How's my Sunshine?" my mom asked as she looked at the babies in my and Emmett's arms.

"Tired but oh so happy," I replied.

"Good, and who are these precious little things?" she asked.

"Well the boy that I'm holding is Jackson Nathaniel Cullen, the boy that Emmett is holding is Masen Alexander Cullen, the girl that I'm holding is Melrose Victoria Cullen, and the girl that Emmett is holding is Roseanna Elizabeth Cullen," I said.

"Jackson after your father's father and Nathaniel after my father," my mom said.

"Yes," I said.

"And Masen is my maiden name and Alexander was Carlisle's father," Esme said.

"Yes," I said.

"So how did you come up with the girls' names?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I had a grandmother named Melanie Rosalie and Emmett had a grandmother named Anna Rose so I decided to put Rose in each of the girls' names. So Melrose after my grandmother and Roseanna after Emmett's grandmother. And for the middle names I had another grandmother whose name was Victoria so Melrose Victoria and then Emmett had a grandmother named Elizabeth so Roseanna Elizabeth," I said.

"Well I think that those are very good family oriented names," my mom said.

"Thank you, that's exactly what I was going for," I said. "Would any one like to hold one of the babies?" I asked.

"Of course I would," my mom said and took Melrose from my arms.

"I would also like to hold one," Esme said and took Roseanna from Emmett's arms.

"I would like to hold one," Carlisle said and took Masen out of Emmett's arms.

"I'll hold one," my dad said and took Jackson from me. I looked at my family as they held my babies and realized that my family was complete and nothing could change that.

**Ok so the babies are here and healthy. Don't worry I'm still going to write for a few more chapters in this story to see how Emmett and Rosalie handle having four babies. If you have any ideas or requests let me know. Look at the pictures on facebook. I hope you love and review it. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Mother's Job**

**RPOV**

After my families had spent time with the babies, Emmett, and myself they decided it was time to go. I thought I would finally be able to rest. Unfortunately this is the time when I began my job as a mother of quads. A nurse came in and prepared Jackson for feeding. I had already planned on breast feeding but I wasn't sure if I would be able to produce enough milk for all four babies. After thirty minutes of feeding Jackson the nurse took him away and gave me Masen. I feed him on the opposite breast for thirty minutes and then the nurse took him away and handed me Melrose. I feed Melrose on the same breast as I feed Jackson for thirty minutes and then the nurse took her away and handed me Roseanna. I feed Roseanna on the same breast that I feed Masen on for thirty minutes and then the nurse took her away. I thought now I'll get to rest. I was wrong. As it turns out after you breast feed you have to eat to build up nutrients to form more breast milk. After I had finished eating I figured I would finally get to rest but yet again I was wrong. I ended up changing all four of the babies' diapers. After that Emmett and our families came back for visitations. I sat up in the bed and watched as my family passed around my babies. Emmett sat next to me in the bed and put his arm around me. I curled into his side and did everything I could to fight off sleep.

Dr. Henderson eventually came in the room to check to see how I was doing and had brought in a pediatrician for me to meet. "Rosalie, you look tired," Dr. Henderson commented.

"I am tired. Taking care of four babies is hard," I said.

"Of course, one baby is hard one person alone I can't imagine four," Dr. Henderson said. "Anyway, can I ask that everyone except Rosalie and Emmett leave the room so that we can talk in private?" Dr. Henderson asked and everyone left the room. "Now that I've run off all of your guests I would like for you to meet Dr. Shepherd. She is the pediatrician that has been looking over the quads charts."

A tall lady with long blonde hair stepped forward and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd."

"Hello," I said. "I'm Rosalie Cullen and this is my husband Emmett Cullen."

"I have looked over all four babies' charts and I have to say that I'm very impressed. You carried the quads for thirty-eight weeks without any problem and now all four babies are as healthy as they would be if they were singletons. Baby A, Jackson, weighs six pounds and is nineteen inches long. Baby B, Masen, also weighs six pounds and is also nineteen inches long. Baby C, Melrose, weighs five pounds and is eighteen inches long. And baby D, Roseanna, also weighs five pounds and is also eighteen inches long. None of them seem to have any respiratory problems. They're breathing on their own and are keeping their body temperature up. I would however like to keep them a couple of days to make sure that nothing will happen to them," Dr. Shepherd said.

"Ok, will you be their doctor from here on out?" I asked.

"That is up to you and your husband. If you want I can be their pediatrician," Dr. Shepherd said.

"Ok, how do we go about doing that?" I asked.

"Before you go home you will fill out papers for me to be their primary physician and then I'll see them for everything," Dr. Shepherd said.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, do you have any more questions?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"No," I replied.

"Ok, it was very nice to meet you," Dr. Shepherd said and then left.

"It was very nice to meet you too," I said.

"Ok, I really hope that you like her and that you are comfortable using her," Dr. Henderson said.

"Yes, I'm very comfortable," I said.

"Good, now I'm going to do a cervical exam to see how you are doing and make sure that everything looks good," Dr. Henderson said.

After the cervical exam she said, "Ok, everything looks really good. Now how much rest have you gotten since the quads were born?"

"None," I replied.

"Why is that?" Dr. Henderson asked.

"After the babies were born the family came to visit and then when they left I had to feed the quads and then eat my own meal and then change the quads and then the family came back to visit," I explained.

"Ok, I'm going to put down that you can only have visitors for an hour at a time that way you can get in some rest between feedings and changings," Dr. Henderson said.

"Ok," I said.

"Now does that mean that I can only be here for an hour at a time?" Emmett asked.

"No, I will make certain that you are allowed to stay twenty-four seven," Dr. Henderson said. "Any thing else?" she asked. Emmett and I both shook our heads no and she said, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," and then left the room.

"I'm going to go tell the family to go get something to eat or go do something for a couple of hours so that you can rest," Emmett said and kissed the top of my head. As soon as he left the room I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

My days consisted of feeding, changing diapers, eating, and sleeping. If I wasn't doing something with the babies I was either eating or sleeping. I was hoping this wasn't going to be my life now. Eat, sleep, and take care of the babies. I couldn't handle it. I was the only one that could feed them, Emmett helped the best he could, and the family…well let's just say I wish they weren't so helpful.

It was December sixth and we were going home, finally. The babies had ended up having jaundice but it cleared quickly. Emmett had borrowed his mom's escalade so that we would have enough room to get all four babies and ourselves home. I had gotten up and taken a shower and gotten ready myself. Then a nurse brought all four babies in for me to dress and get ready to take home. I had chosen a khaki corduroy jumper with white bodysuit, white leggings, and white socks for the girls to wear home and khaki pants, a blue bodysuit, an argyle vest, and blue socks for the boys to wear home. After I had dressed them I waited for Emmett to come up to the room and help us down to the car. When Emmett came back to the room a nurse came in with a wheelchair to take me down to the car. Emmett carried both boys in his arms and I rode in the wheelchair and held both girls. Once we were down stairs the nurse opened one of the back car doors and took one of the boys from Emmett so that he could get the babies into the car. He put one of the boys in and then the other before taking one of the girls from me and putting her in the car and taking the other girl from me and putting her in the car. He shut the back door and then opened the front passenger seat for me to get in. Once I was inside the nurse went back into the hospital and Emmett got in on the driver's side and drove home. Once we were home Emmett and I took the babies inside and I began their afternoon feeding.

Emmett stayed home for the first few days to help. It was our first Saturday home and I had hired a professional photographer to come take pictures of the babies. We took some of them as individuals and some of them as groups. We took some that were holiday themed. My favorites were all four of them in stockings with their names on them and then one of them in Santa hats. We also took family pictures in front of the Christmas tree. I wore a simple black dress and Emmett wore a black sweater and jeans. I put the girls in a black bodysuit, a white dress with black, grey, and pink polka dots on it, black leggings, and black socks. I put the boys in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white woven body suit, an argyle sweater, and black socks. They were so adorable but it didn't last long. As soon as the photo shoot was over Jackson spit up, Masen pooped so much it came out of his diaper, Melrose peed all over herself, and Roseanna did all three. After the photographer left I went upstairs and cleaned up all three with Emmett's help. After they were changed I fed them and then put them to bed. Once they were asleep I changed clothes, ate, and pumped breast milk. I had began pumping breast milk to build up a supply and to build up my production of it.

For Christmas we went to Emmett's parents' house. We all wore the same clothes that we wore in the family pictures. When we got there everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room. Esme, Bella, and Alice were wearing simple black dresses and Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were wearing nice dress shirts. Renesmee was wearing a dress that matched the girls, a black shrug sweater, black tights, and black patent Mary Janes and E.J. was wearing an outfit that matched the boys and brown ankle boots. All of the children looked absolutely adorable. Before we opened gifts we took family pictures in front of the Christmas tree. We took a big family picture, individual family pictures, and pictures of just the grandkids. After photographs we ate dinner and then opened presents. We all got lovely and extravagant gifts. I could tell that my children would be spoiled beyond belief in this family and I was perfectly ok with it. I could tell that we were going to be a very happy family.

**Ok so I want to know what you want me to do. Do you want me to continue this story, start a sequel, or dump these characters all together? Let me know! Also if you want a sequel I already have a name I just need a plot and story line. I hope you love and review the chapter! Also you can go to my homepage on my profile and it will take you to my facebook page that has pictures for this story. Leave comments!**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


End file.
